There And Back Again
by Azuril Noir Raine
Summary: the war of the Ring has been ended for a while but evil will always remain and this time, it's after the Elves


A/N: after months of convincing, hours of listening, seconds of deciding who my favorite character was and days staring at Orlando Bloom, I have decided...I like Lord of the Rings! I like it a lot! So, my cousin and me are writing this story, we (we being myself, my cousin Aramis and my best friend Anshi) get sucked into Middle Earth. Where we each have different levels of knowledge, Aramis knows everything, Anshi knows enough to survive and I know nothing. Well, we help Frodo and company on their little adventure and eventually we get to go home. But, I don't know how the story is going to end, but each of us develops bonds with three male characters. Well, we develop bonds with everyone as in all of us make really great friends with everyone, but there are special bonds made between three choice men and the three Musketeerettes! Aragorn ends out with Anshi-one because I hate Arwen, two because I think they make a cute couple-, Aramis gets Legolas-it's only right-and me, I get Glorfindel! -He's why I hate Arwen, she took his part in the movie, he was supposed to be the rider that found them when Frodo was sick and they were going to Rivendell, not Arwen! ::Rants:: ::Stops and begins to breath heavily:: I got it I'm cool. Ok. Well, anyways, all of this will be explained later. But, I just want to say don't get mad at me if this isn't exactly right. I've only read about three quarters or so of the first book of the Trilogy. And my cousin is helping but I don't know how much she'll be able to do. So, here is my best shot at a LotR story. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, save Katie. Anshi owns Lisa, Aramis owns Jessi, Dark Elf owns Laurina, Two-Mix and someone else that I forgot own the songs, and JRR Tolkin owns LotR and all of its respective characters. Oh, and, I own the bad guys. I made them up. (Beware!)

Rating: I have no idea! Just...not NC-17 or R...maybe not PG-13 but I'm not really sure. Someone help me!

Genre: I don't know how this part works. I normally only write Anime stories. The genre is...um...I guess that it might be Action/Adventure/Romance but, like I said, I'm not sure out side of Anime.

Title: There and Back Again (named that on purpose thank you much)

Pairings: Aragorn and Lisa, 

              Legolas and Jessi, 

              And 

              Glorfindel and myself-Katie.

Summary: this is after the story my cousin and I are writing, I can't explain that. Please don't make me. But, the three of us can now shift worlds as we please by resisting the 'Three Rings for the Elven Kings...' poem and wearing the rings that my cousin gave us that first brought us to Middle Earth. When Glorfindel is kidnapped, we worry about the others and go to Middle Earth for yet another quest, where we'll meet new friends, old friends, new enemies and old ones...I hope you enjoy. Like I said, I tried my best.

A/N: first attempt at a non-anime story. Don't critique me, don't flame me, and don't say 'well it was good but stick to Pokemon'. Better yet, don't review it unless you have something good to say. Capiche?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There and Back Again 

By Pop Flower Millenium (and why do we hafta do this again?)

Katie's Exserp

It had been a little over a month since the whole incident. I really missed the whole quest and all of my friends, but, now school had started and being a junior in high school wasn't an easy thing. Me and Lisa and Jessi were all trying our best to forget what had happened, but, how do you forget something that cool? Ever since it happened I never took my Ring off. It reminded me of my friends; 

Frodo and Sam and Merry and Pippin the Hobits. 

Aragorn and Boromir the humans. 

But, Boromir was gone. 

He'd died brave though and that's what every warrior wants, right? 

Gimli the Dwarf. 

Gandalf the wizard. 

And Legolas, Laurina and Glorfindel the Elves. 

Though Glorfindel hadn't been part of the Fellowship like Legolas, he was still a friend, and a memorable one at that. 

So had Laurina, she was so helpful and patient with us. 

Then, there was the quest and the laughs and the parties and the new places and people, the towns...like Bree. 

And the Shire. 

And the Two Towers and Mount Doom and the adventures and all the fun! 

I don't think any of us will be able to forget it...any of us on either side of the gap...at least...I know I never will...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah, yeah, I did them all, but, my calculator isn't working right, it keeps saying that forty-eight-thousand divided by two is twelve and stuff like that. What? No I did not accidentally push the +/- button! Lizz! I'm more competent then that! Huh? Oh, wait, I did push it. Never mind." Katie said, she was lounging on her bed, a math book opened on her pillows, and a headset phone on her ear, "Ok, Lizz, what'd you get for three again?" *beep* "oh, hold on, call waiting." Katie said as she put her friend on hold, then switched lines, "Talk to me."

"Katie?"

"Jessi? Hey, what's up? You sound thrashed."

"Thrashed? That's a nice way of putting it. Look at your hand." Katie looked at the hand her Ring was on, and then gasped, "Told ya."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's not the Ring that's got a problem. It's Middle Earth."

"But, we helped save Middle Earth once, why do they have to call us right before an algebra exam? I'm gonna be putting 'Frodo' 'Aragorn' and 'Pippin' on my answer sheet again!"

"I know what you mean. But, Lisa said that she fell asleep a bit ago and she said she had a dream and Legolas was in it. Telling her about an evil force that's making trouble again. So, we either go ask if everything's alright, or risk loosing everyone."

"Fine. Just meet me at Rivendell. I have to hang up with Lizz first."

"Ok. I'll tell Lisa that."

"Thanks. See ya later."

"Bye." Then Katie switched lines again,

"Hey, Lizz, my cousin just called and something came up, I'm gonna have ta call you back later, ok? Thanks. See ya." Then she turned of the headset and took it off, "When duty calls, I really should start putting it on hold." She muttered, then she got off her bed and walked to the center of the room, folded her hands as if praying and closed her eyes,

                "'Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,

                 Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

                 Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

                 One for the Dark Lord on his Dark Throne

                 In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie

                One Ring to rule them all. One Ring to find them,

                One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them

                In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie"

With that rhyme said, a ring of gold glowed on the floor and Katie disappeared in to a tube of light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Only to reappear at Rivendell, where a very somber looking Fellowship waited for her, her two friends-one being her cousin-there with them,

"What is it? Somebody die?" she asked, Jessi shook her head,

"Worse."

Then Laurina stepped forward, Laurina was a dark golden brown haired elf with shimmering eyes and silver wire woven through her ears, she had a grave look on her fair Elvish features and she said,

"Glorfindel has been taken." She held out a necklace with a dragon's claw holding a white Quartz crystal on it, Katie's eyes were wide with disbelief,

"That's the necklace I gave him." She said, then she took it from Laurina, who backed away from her slowly, Legolas stepped over to her and put a hand on her shoulder,

"He is not dead. But being held captive. We sent a message to all three of you, but, only Lisa received it."

"That's because we were concentrating on our algebra and science exams." Jessi said as if this were the answer to all riddles, "Lisa doesn't have an exam coming up because her school already did them! She had her mind free of stress and clear enough to receive the message!" she continued, Katie nodded, and then bowed her head,

"But that still doesn't help the problem at hand. How was he taken? Who took him? And why did they take him?"

"We can answer a few of those questions." Aragorn said, "He was taken, we think, as bait. By whom we don't know for certain, and he was ambushed while riding one day."

"How long ago?" Jessi asked, Lisa looked up at Aragorn,

"About an hour."

"Why didn't you contact us sooner?" Katie said,

"We searched for him for a while, then debated whether to get the three of you involved in our world's chaos again." Legolas explained, Katie nodded, and then burst,

"We need to find him! What if...what if it's too late?" she cried, her cousin put a hand on the shoulder that wasn't occupied by Legolas' hand,

"Calm down. He wouldn't want to be rescued in haste. If you got caught too, then he'd probably never forgive either himself, or us."

"You're right." Katie said, "But we have to do something! We can't just leave him!"

"I know that." Jessi said, Legolas backed away from them, letting Jessi get to her cousin better, "but, what can we do now, besides sit and think about what's going on."

"But..." Katie started a protest, but couldn't think of anything, so Jessi continued,

"We need to think for a bit. We need to find out more about what we're dealing with. It can't be invincible. Everything has a weak point. Once we figure out what we're fighting, we'll find its weak spot and break it. Then we'll get Glorfindel back. Promise."

Katie stared blankly at her cousin for a second, and then Lisa joined the two,

"Hey, I think we all gotta keep level heads here. I mean, they summoned us because they obviously thought we could help somehow. So, do we want to fall apart and possibly totally loose their confidence in us?"

"No." Katie said shaking her head, then she smiled and took a step back from her cousin and friend, then she put her arm out, straight in front of her, her fist clenched at the end of it, then she grinned at her two friends, "Well, we protect the king. Protect the queen." Then her two friends grinned, Jessi put her hand on top of Katie's,

"In the name of God." She said, and then Lisa's hand joined the first two,

"And, France, right?" she finished,

"All for one," Jessi started, then the three swung their arms up so their hands pointed towards the sky,

"And one for all!" they said in unison (if you didn't follow that, I would recommend you watch the movie 'The Three Musketeers' with Keifer Sutherland, Oliver Platt, Charlie Sheen, Judy Delpy, Hugh O'Conor, and Tim Curry. 'Sa goo movie.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Fellowship was now in a library in one of the halls at Rivendell, looking up prophecies, curses, evil and any other possible leads to Glorfindel's sudden kidnapping,

"Well, this isn't what I had in mind when Elrond said 'looking up any possible clues'." Katie said, doing quite the bad impression of Elrond, Pippin, Merry, Jessi, Lisa, Sam, Laurina and Frodo laughed at this horrible impression, but the others gave them looks that silenced them,

"Even in times of great, yet unknown, peril, one must laugh. Or else he will be far too stiff." Laurina said to Legolas, who was still glaring at her, Jessi giggled, then quickly brought her attention back to her book when Legolas' gaze switched to her, Lisa sniggered, but was unfazed by Aragorn's sharp stare, Katie laughed more at her friends, but her laughter died when she realized that Glorfindel would have given her a look as well,

"I want some one to get mad at me for laughing too." She sniffled, and then Gandalf closed his book and stood up, walked over to Katie and put a hand on her shoulder,

"With a personality such as yours and complete lack of seriousness, you need not wait long." He said, and then he left the room. Katie glared at Merry and Pippin, who were laughing at Gandalf's comment, then looked after the wizard as he left,

"Where are you going?" she asked, the others looked up as well once this was said,

"I am going to consult some of the references I hold." He said plainly, "I will see what I can find then I will return here, to Rivendell with my news."

"Oh." Katie said, she was sitting on her right foot with her left one crossed in front of her, a book on her lap, true the book was in Elven script, but, when last they were here in Rivendell, Glorfindel had taught her not only to speak Elvish but to read it, she'd had a problem with the ability to speak it when school started, her friends were all lost as to what she was saying and her teachers spent half the quarter having her redo things written in the strange print she'd learned. Jessi suddenly stood up-she too had learned to speak, read and write in the Elvish language, only from Legolas rather then Glorfindel, and Lisa of course had learned it from Jessi and Aragorn-and put down the book in her lap,

"I'm coming with you." she said to Gandalf, who laughed and shook his head,

"Oh, no. no, no, no, my dear. You must stay here where it is harder for evil to touch you. I will go alone."

"Hey, Glorfindel got hicked right next to Rivendell's walls!" Katie cried, the others that weren't from the three girls' world looked confused,

"She means, Glorfindel was abducted inside the walls of Rivendell. What makes you think we are so safe here?" jessi said, Katie nodded, she'd learned a whole new language, how to speak it, read it, write it, translate it and so forth, but she still had trouble with old English or 'Shakespeare talk' as she called it so frequently,

"I don't. but I know that Elrond has many ways of keeping the three of you safer then I could. So, stay. And be content with it." He said then he turned and left. Once the old wizard had left, Katie, Merry and Pippin turned to each other, Katie made a face and started to quote Gandalf in a badly imitated voice, Merry and Pippin laughed, then they too joined in the imitating. The three of them sat there imitating many different people for almost half an hour, then several elves came in to announce the noon meal, which Katie and the two young Hobbits raced to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Through out the meal, Katie, Merry and Pippin continued their fun and games, Katie then boasted about knowing a song from another language that not even the Elves knew, of course the elves begged her to sing it, coincidentally, they were all young male elves. So she blushed, scratched the back of her head and agreed to sing it if they didn't make fun of her terrible singing voice,

"We promise. Truly we do! Please sing the words for us!" one of them said, the others quickly and excitedly chirped their agreements and promises, so, and Katie grinned broadly and agreed,

"Ok. Here goes nothing." She said, then she took a deep breath and started to sing in Japanese,

"aishi te ta to nageku ni wa

Amari ni mo toki wa sugi te shimatta

Mada kokoro no hokorobi wo

Iyasenu mama kaze ga fuiteru

Kawaita hitomi de dareka na itekure

The real folk blues

Honto no kanashimi ga shiritai dake

Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo waruku wanai

Ichido kiri de owarunara"

When she stopped her audience begged her for more singing and she grinned, then searched for some more songs in her head, coming up with several, and settling on one of them,

"I just feel rhythme emotion

Kono mune no kodou ha

Anata he to tsuzuiteru so faraway...

Muo kizutsuite mo ii hitomi wo sora sazu ni

Atsuku hageshiku ikiteitai

Akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru

Anata dakara dakishmentai

I just feel rhythme emotion

Ayamachi mo itami mo

Azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite

I just feel rhythme emotion 

Kono mune no kodou ha

Anata he to tsuzuiteru so farawy..."

"Oh, please sing more! Please! Oh please!" the elves begged, Katie grinned, then admitted she only knew a few more, they didn't care, just as long as she sang form them, so she cleared her throat, then got ready for another song,

"Just wild beat communication

Ame ni utare-nagara

Iro-asenai atsui omoi karad-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!

Nureta sono kata wo atatameru you ni daita

Furuete 'ru yubisaki wa nani wo motomesamayou no

Ananta no manazashi mamoritai

Kanashimi tsuyosa ni kaeru ai wo shinjite

Just wild beat communication 

Ame ni utare-nagara

 Iro-asenai atsui omoi karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!"

Though her audience pleaded for another song, Katie declined, then got into a wrestling match with Merry over the last piece of bread, she won.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

after dinner, the party continued, there was dancing and singing and talking, Lisa and Aragorn sat and talked while Jessi allowed Katie to borrow Legolas for some dancing, then she spoke with Frodo until Katie helped Legolas to the nearest chair, the poor boy was exhausted from all of Katie's dancing,

"I should have warned you." Jessi said, then she pushed over a jug of water and Legolas drank it down, all of it. Katie then went off to search for her next victum, finding many willing ones.

"She sure is taking the situation well." Jessi said to Frodo, who grinned and nodded, then the grin faded and he said,

"But, doesn't she miss Glorfindel? We could hardly keep her away from him before, but now she's content without his pressance."

"She's cheered herself up." Lisa said suddenly, she and Aragorn were now joining the conversation, "Kate hates to be distressed, no matter what about. So, she cheered herself up mocking Gandalf, then she stayed cheery by singing for the Elves and dancing and eating and laughing with Merry and Pippin. So, as long as she's forgotten about the whole situation for now, or so long as it's just a nuisanse at the back of her mind, we won't have to pry her out of a corner where she'll have been sulking."

"Yeah. At least this way, she's not all stressed out over the situation." Jessi said, Aragorn nodded, then added,

"We still must find Glorfindel. He is one of the Firstborn and very powerful he cannot be taken to the evil side."

"You said it, pal." Lisa said "We have to get him back. And find who took him, then stop them before they can get to anyone else."

"Tch! Easier said then done." Jessi said, "One, we'll have to depress Katie and then drag her out of hiding to do all this. Two, I am NOT going back into Mordor. Three, how are we gonna find out who took him and where they are? I mean, are we just gonna wander aimlessly until someone else gets picked off, then follow them?" Jessi then blinked, her eyes wide, realization had hit and she realized, she'd just given Lisa an idea, that was the only time she smirked like that, "Oops!" she yelped, covering her mouth with both hands, "Forget I said that!"

"Don't worry, I will."

"Good. Wait! I don't believe you! you're still smirking!"

"Yeah, well, when you're good, you're good." Lisa said, then she motioned for the small group to follow her, they then dragged Katie away from her crowd and stopped in the library they'd been in before their meal had started,

"Ok, time to get back to business. We need to use one of the two remaining guys as bait."

"What?" Jessi and Katie both cried,

"Not Legolas! Or Aragorn! You can't possibly be serious, Lis?" jessi howled, Katie nodded,

"and besides, what if it doesn't work and they get taken too?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. It might just mean we find out where they're keeping Glorfindel." Lisa said, knowing that now she had Katie's vote to try it,

"Ok, who's the victum?" Katie asked, a new sense of purpose in her voice,

"Traitor." Jessi said under her breath, then she sighed and agreed to the plan, "But, it was your brillient idea, so, we're using Aragorn." Lisa shrugged and gave a dismissive nod,

"Fine." She said, Aragorn glared at her, then she turned to him and said, "I have faith that you can hold your own if you get caught. I mean, I know you and Legolas both can, but I guess I have more faith in you."

Aragorn thought for a second, then he too agreed. The only ones left were Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Gandalf, Gimli, Laurina and, of course, Legolas-who agreed to the plan after a quick begging session with Jessi. Gimli also agreed, Frodo was in it to help his friends, Sam was Frodo's shadow anyway, he didn't need to say he was coming they all knew he would any ways, Pippin and Merry agreed, as did Laurina and all that was left was Gandalf who wasn't present at this point so they set off without him.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Glorfindel could already sense that his friends were going to do something dangerous, but he was in no position to complain...actually, he was, he was hanging from a wall by his wrists in a dungeon underground in a castle in not even he knew where. He knew his friends would come, but he also wished they'd stay away, it was too dangerous to go so far and he didn't want anything to happen to them. He was watching the moon move across the sky through a small barred window high up on the wall, he let out a sigh then lowered his head. His long, golden hair was hanging in thick strands full of dirt and filth, he was full of dirt and his clothes were torn and also quite dirty, he'd been there for only several hours but, they'd spent so much time dragging him around, switching where he was held, moving other prisoners and such that he already looked as though he'd been there longer. He decided it best to ignore his appearance and consentrate on trying to find a way out of the dungeon.

****************************************************************************************************************************

The group had now wandered fairly far away from Rivendell and they were still moving. Their plan still had some kinks in it, how were they going to be sure that this kidnapper would come? How were they going to keep up with whatever was going to take Aragorn? And how were they going to bait him without making him look like bait? Lisa walked next to Aragorn trying to figure these problems out, Jessi kept close to Legolas, the four Hobits walked in pairs and Katie and Laurina walked in between Jessi ang Legolas and the four Hobits, Katie had her head bowed, she looked to be mourning but was actually trapped inside her own thoughts,

"what could be mean enough to abduct an Elf? Why Glorfindel? Did the enemy know how each of us has someone we're attracted to? And, if they did, **why** GLORFINDEL?! Why him? Why not Aragorn? Or Legolas? Wait, no, not Legolas. Why not, like, Frodo or Pippin? Or Gandalf? because they knew that he'd be alone when he was out riding. That's why Glorfindel. Because Gandalf's a wizard and can blow away his attacker, that's why not him. Because Frodo was the former Ring Bearer, no one's gonna mess with that, that's why not Frodo. Because Sam doesn't really matter too much accept as a friend, that's why not Sam. Because they're just a couple of little pranksters, that's why not Merry and Pippin. Because he's creepy, that's why not Gimli. Because he's a king, and a skilled tracker and hunter and he'd hear them coming, that's why not Aragorn. Because of some of the same reasons that Aragorn had and he's big and important and too many people would miss him, that's why not Legolas. But, then, why kidnap a Firstborn? He has a lot of power in him. Why abduct someone like that? What was the purpose in abducting Glorfindel if he'd have been just as missed as Legolas?" while she thought, her friends talked,

"We'll need to find out who exactly took Glorfindel first. Then we may know how to lure them in." Lisa was saying, Aragorn, Legolas and Jessi agreed, "so, any ideas?"

"Obviously someone who wants some attention." Jessi said, "Glorfindel is a Firstborn, right? There for meaning that he's got magic in him right?"

"You of all people should know, all Elves do." Lisa said,

"No! I mean magic more so then other Elves!"

"Oh. I get it."

"Yeah. Well, why grab someone who's got powers like his? Why grab someone who's gonna be so missed?" she asked, unknowingly voicing her cousin's thoughts, "So, we have to think like detectives." She said, Katie had stopped thinking to herself and was now listening, then she spoke up,

"Yeah, Jessi's right. We gotta think...uh...strat-strateg-strategic- ah, man! What's that word, Jes?"

"Strategicly."

"Right. We gotta think strategicly. You know, like we know what exactly the hell it is we're doing." That made the group laugh, then they went back to thinking and discussing, laughing at a comment here or there and walking all the while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So I says to the guy, I says, 'hey!'" Katie said, she was talking with Sam and Frodo. They were sitting around a fire and resting, they'd been walking for hours and needed the time off from the search. Laurina, Lisa and Pippin had gone off for more fire wood, they weren't letting Aragorn and Legolas leave the camp site. Jessi was poking at the fire with the sword she'd gotten on their last visit to Middle Earth. Katie had gotten a blade that, when you flipped a switch, branched two more blades from the sides to make a three bladed knife. Lisa had gotten a sword similar to Jessi's but the differences were the symbols carved on the hilt along with the makers. Jessi's blade was made by Elves and Lisa's by men. Aragorn sat on the next log over from Sam, Frodo and Katie, he had a cloth out and was polishing his blade. Legolas was sitting up in a tree on a branch right over Jessi's head, he had an arrow out and every now and then he would reach down and tickle Jessi's ear with the feathers of the arrow, making her giggle then look up at him, but he'd always have his arms crossed over his chest and the arrow hanging limply from one hand every time she looked at him. Merry was watching the fire and half listening to what Katie was saying.

"We're back. Did you miss us?" Lisa said as she, Laurina and Pippin set down their fire wood, then Lisa added more to the fire and Aragorn commented on not realizing she'd been gone, she laughed and gave him a playful punch in the arm, Laurina sat down on Merry's left, Pippin sat on his right. Then legolas suddenly landed on his feet next to the log Jessi was seated on and walked over to join her, then she jokingly hit him in the arm and took away the arrow that was still in his hand, tickling his nose with it. When he sneezed, the entire group burst out laughing, once he was done sneezing, even Legolas laughed with them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, let's get down to business. Legolas, you sit in that tree over there so you have a clear shot if anything goes wrong. Katie, Laurina, you two hide in those bushes over there, weapons ready. Jessi, you and I are over there. Gimli, you get to be a one-Dwarf army over behind those boulders. And, you four, over there in the bushes." Lisa said, then the group split off, leaving Aragorn to stand in the middle of their clearing and listen for the preditor.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Glorfindel was almost asleep, still hanging from the wall, when the door opened and he was forced to regain all consiousness.

"Welcome, Glorfindel of the House of Elrond." Came a cold man's voice,

"Who are you? and by what right do you keep me prisoner here?" Glorfindel snapped, though he wasn't really sure who he was picking a fight with at that point,

"You may call me Sorengan." The man said stepping into the dungeon fully. He had long white hair, wrinkled, sagging skin, a shaking stride, frail bony limbs and a walking stick with a blue jewel on it, he wore long grey robes and had a strange air about him. He seemed to tower over the Elf, although, if Glorfindel had been standing, the crumpling old man wouldn't have even hit his chest in height.

"I still wish to know, why am I being kept here?" Glorfindel repeated, getting irked with the old man,

"you need not worry, fair Elf, you will not be shackled much longer. Soon, your body will become one of my Dark Slaves and I shall drink your essance and soul." Sorengan said wickedly,

"But, I am but one of many. Why-if you had the chance-did you not take more of us?"

"Because you are a Firstborn. Your essance will last me much longer then the others' would. And, what have we here?" he said, pointing the staff he held towards the middle of the floor, a whirl pool appeared and, within it, a picture, of the clearing Glorfindel's friends were in, then Legolas was pictured, in a tree seporat from the others with his bow out and ready, followed by Laurina, sitting crouched in a bush next to Katie, sword drawn, "two more Elves have come to me." Glorfindel's eyes were wide with fright, he turned from the pool to the old man,

"No, you musn't! you can't!" he cried, but Sorengan only laughed, then he turned to one of the guard and muttered something to him after which, he departed, leaving the guard to smirk most unpleasantly down at Glorfindel, whose eyes were still quite wide and getting wider...

**************************************************************

The crows in the trees scattered and several of the slaves outside stopped their work as a pained scream filled the air, the slaves that had stopped then continued their work, they knew it was only one more Elf that had been ensnaired by Sorengan.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Legolas' ears perked as he listened, he'd heard something floating on the wind, but, what? Several seconds later he heard it again-

"Someone screamed." He murmured, then his eyes widened and he jumped down from the tree, causing Jessi to jump up,

"Legolas! Where are you going? You'll get caught!" she cried, but he was already pretty far off. Without warning, Aragorn darted after him, followed by Lisa, then Jessi, then Katie, who yelled back for everyone else to stay back away from the noises.

"Huh! Why must I stay back?" Laurina snapped, then she stabbed her blade into the ground and started pacing to calm herself, Frodo and the others watched her for a minute, then tried to follow the others, only to have Laurina block them any way she could, "If they said stay, then we must." She said looking back at the way her friends had gone in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Legolas, where are you going?" Jessi yelled at the Elf in front of her, he was still running and the girls were having some trouble keeping up, though they were doing quite well by their standards.

"I heard someone." He yelled back

"What? Heard someone?" Lisa asked loudly, she had now come up next to Jessi and Katie soon joined them, Aragorn was running behind them,

"Heard some one? Was it Glorfindel?" Katie asked worriedly,

"Yes, I think so."

"Then he must be near by!" Katie said excitedly, then she added, "What did you hear exactly?"

Legolas stumbled slightly but kept moving, he didn't know if he should tell her, so he pretended he hadn't heard, but Katie took that as a bad sign and he could feel her eyes on him as they narrowed slightly,

"It wasn't good, was it?" she asked, he lowered his head slightly, but all the while they kept running. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally they came to a cliff, Legolas came to an abrupt stop, Jessi barreling into him, Lisa skidding to a stop before she hit them, Aragorn doing the same but bumping Lisa slightly, then came Katie, who couldn't stop in time and sent all four of her friends off the edge, she was saved because she fell over on to her butt after hitting them.

"Guys? Guys! Are you guys alright?" she called down the cliff, Legolas had landed on his stomach, Jessi on her back on top of im with her feet pointed off to his left up by his head, Lisa had landed on her butt on Jessi's stomach and Aragorn had landed on top of her on his stomach with his feet pointed the same way as Legolas',

"Oh, yeah we're just peachy." Lisa snapped, Katie cringed at her tone, knowing she'd get whacked once Lisa was untangled, but she swung her legs over the side of the cliff and slid down in a crouched position anyways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the group was untangled, and Katie had been whacked thouroughly by both Lisa and Jessi, they found Legolas listening intently to the breeze, then he turned back to his friends and said,

"We're close." But no sooner had he said that then he stopped to listen again, but this time, his expression changed and he turned back to the others yelling form them to get down. Once they had, he was jumping down from the rocks he'd been standing on, but wasn't quite quick enough. Something swooped out of the air and grabbed him, carrying him away,

"Legolas!" Jessi cried, running out of hiding only to be tackled back down by Aragorn and Lisa,

"Jess, if we get caught, we won't be able to save Glorfindel and Legolas. So, don't be dumb." Katie said, Jessi struggled more but then she stopped and tried to sit up,

"You're right." She said, then her two friends got off her and helped her up, "Right now, we need a plan, and I say we follow that bird." She said pointing to the direction that the flying creature had carried Legolas in,

"That. Is a good plan. I like that plan a lot." Katie said as she followed Jessi and Lisa and Aragorn in the persuit of the bird thing.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Legolas was already back at Sorengan's castle, and was being thrown into a cell in the dungeon. He'd heard of Sorengan. Sorengan was a stealer of lives, he kidnapped and tortured Elves, then he drank their essance and he was revived. But, if he had been taken here then, did that mean that Glorfindel was here too? He hoped not. But his hopes were shattered when he saw that he shared a cell with someone. He moved slowly towards the figure in the corner of the cell and gently touched his arm. When the figure moved, Legolas jumped back, but he soon saw the figure's face.

"Glorfindel!" he cried, rushing over to his friend, who was confused for a second, then he realized who Legolas was and cried out with joy,

"Legolas! What are you doing here?"

"I was captured. What has happened to you?"

"When I was braught here, they spent much time moving me around, so my appearance worsened but that was the least of my worries. Sorengan had me tortured, and any time now, I will..." Glorfindel stopped, unable to say what came next. But Legolas understood and shook his head,

"No. no, I will not allow it." He said, then he knelt in front of the other Elf and began to examin the wounds scattered all over him, "How long did these tortures go on for?"

"I don't know. Far too long." Glorfindel murmured, then he leaned his head against the wall and stared into the abyss, unable to focus on too much more. Legolas talked with him more, to lighten his mood. It worked for a while, until both of them fell silent without any other topic to discuss. Eventually, Glorfindel broke the silence between them,

"Will the others risk coming here?"

"Yes. But, Laurina was told to stay behind with the Hobits and Gimli."

"What about Aragorn?"

"He is with the other three."

"Jessi, Lisa and Katie..." Glorfindel closed his eyes, tired from the day's events. Legolas smiled slightly then he too leaned against a wall and fell into a sound, dreamless sleep.

****************************************************************************************************************************

the group of four had reached Sorengan's castle, staring up at it with wide unblinking eyes,

"Well, there's an eye opener, make no mistake." Katie said, 

"aiy." Jessi agreed, lisa and Aragorn nodding their agreement to both comments.

"what now?" Katie asked, Lisa looked at her,

"We go in."

"Um, in?" Katie inquired, Lisa nodded,

"We get in, get rid of the bad guys and save the hotties in distress." Jessi said,

"Um, hey, uh...in?" Katie repeated, her friends and cousin nodded, then she shifted her weight a bit and said, "um, I hate to be a buzz kill but, how are we gonna accomplish this with all the guards and Orcs around?" her friends looked at her as if she'd snatched the sun out of their sky and she swallowed hard, shifting from foot to foot again, "Well, I was just asking."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, lis, this has got to be your worst plan ever." Jessi said, they were inching across a narrow ledge, towards a barred vent on the side of the castle, Lisa behind Aragorn, Jessi behind Lisa and Katie behind Jessi.

"You've got a better one?" she muttered under her breath as she inched towards Aragorn more

"Well, not at this point, no. but, later, I might." She said,

"Um, ladies, we've reached the vent. Could one of you help me get it off?" Aragorn asked, interrupting their argument,

"Hey, we can talk." Lisa said,

"Yeah, we can talk." Jessi agreed, then Katie broke in,

"Move the vent!" she screeched, her friends jolted then Lisa helped Aragorn pry it off the wall and they entered Sorengan's castle.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Legolas woke with the noises of the cell door being opened, he looked over at Glorfindel to find he too was waking, when the two looked back at the cell door, several guards were entering, two stopped by Legolas, and one by Glorfindel, a fourth then entered,

"You, Legolas of Mirkwood, will be braught to the Chamber of Horrors. Glorfindel of Rinvendell will be braught to Lord Sorangen." Glorfindel glanced franticly at Legolas, who returned the glance, then started to stand up, moving closer to his friend. Until the two guards that were left after the others had grabbed Glorfindel, who was crying out from pain and fright, snatched him up Legolas yelling curses. But their cries did nothing to sway the guards, who dragged them two separate ways, Legolas towards the door to the far left and Glorfindel to the door on the far right.

****************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: end, chapter one. And if I don't get reviews, I'll write porn lotr stories! And those of you, who know me, know I'll do it! Chapter two will be up in no time. No da! Bye!


End file.
